


[OW/源藏]转蓬

by d826399750



Series: 源藏 [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19912093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d826399750/pseuds/d826399750
Summary: lof1234粉点梗，@岚羽怀里抱着云阳“体型缩小了的源源和正常大小的半藏”





	[OW/源藏]转蓬

结果麦克雷还是端着餐盘走来，大大咧咧地在半藏面前坐下，时不时偷偷瞥向他身边的座位。半藏放下筷子，皱起眉头，凌厉的眼神几乎要戳到美国人的眉毛上，让其自动燃烧起火——而在两人之间点燃视线的原因，正盘腿坐在餐盒前，优哉游哉地吃着手中食堂大厨为他特制的小饭团。  
“你这样看起来还不错，比我想象中的可爱多了。”  
“不错你个头！快走快走快走！”威震日本黑道的岛田组boss正用燃烧着的眼神无数次重复着这些威胁，美国人充耳不闻，又舀起一勺番茄汤送进嘴里：“我之前听说你不知道为啥缩小了，还以为是等比例缩放的八头身，跟你桌子上摆着的那些模型差不多咧。”  
“哈哈，我这样不是挺好的？起码莉娜她们看起来还蛮开心的不是吗。”三头身的机械忍者腮帮鼓鼓囊囊，拍了拍手上的海苔碎屑，继续拿起一根牙签戳碎面前的鱼肉——虽说这根牙签已经和自己背负的龙刃差不多长短。刚才为了对付女性们惊喜的尖叫和揉捏搓弄，耗费了不少体力，得好好补回来才行。  
“可惜莱耶斯不在，不然我真想看看他的表情哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“得了吧，我猜他肯定更想看到某只短腿的柯基小崽子做战术翻滚，要不要让温斯顿对着你也来一发？”  
“喂喂，可别祸水东引——”  
半藏听不下去了，愤而拍下筷子，长立而起：“你居然还有心思开玩笑，有没有想过要是变不回来了怎么办，难道就用这个玩偶一样的身体过一辈子吗！源氏，从小到大你都是这样，没有一点儿危机感，要不是父亲……”  
他猛地住了嘴，发现食堂中无数道的目光都集中在自己身上，韩国女孩儿吸着果汁，安娜正啜饮一杯中国茶，麦克雷用一朵水煮花椰菜塞住了自己的嘴，但所有人的表情都告诉岛田的长子，他们正在使劲控制面部肌肉，压下喉咙里翻滚的笑声。  
半藏涨红了脸，愤而看向当事人。当事人咽下最后一块鲷鱼，再用看上去粗短了不少的手臂举起盛满味噌汤的矿泉水瓶盖。“安心吧，哥哥。毕竟我们已经经历过兽化事故一次、时间回溯事故两次、女体化事故一次，区区身体变成Q版这种小事，不会有什么问题的，亲爱的科学家们一定会为我们好好解决这起事故的。”  
你还好意思说女体化那次……！  
“毕竟新生的守望先锋，还是要热闹一点才好，不是么？”  
这都是些什么歪理！！  
“我吃饱了！”抛下这样一句话，半藏怒气冲冲地推开食盘，大跨步离开了食堂。食盘里特意为两位日本人准备的米饭还剩了大半，可怜兮兮地望着还停留在桌边的小小忍者和美国牛仔。  
“你真的没事吗？”目送年长的岛田消失在自动门外，牛仔吁了口气，在同事的示意下拿起桌边的酱油瓶。  
“没办法啊，上次任务结束刀现在，兄长都一直魂不守舍，我作为弟弟，却总是猜不透他在想什么。”Q版的机械忍者摇着头苦笑，虽然苦涩的表情出现在他脸上，不知为何也变得像line表情包那么可爱，“如果这件事能让他重新打起精神，那我变成这幅模样，也算是有了点价值……喂，你酱油倒得太多了，喂，喂！”

在训练场燃烧了数小时的体能和怒气，半藏才感觉心情稍微平静了些，虽然那股奇异的焦躁仍然在心头隐隐跃动，所以他选择的对手不是箭靶，而是沙袋。  
从公共淋浴间出来，他一边用毛巾擦着湿发一边朝着自己的卧室走去。冰凉的水珠滴到肩上，用指纹按开了卧室门，却发现内里的灯还亮着，他惊讶地抬起眼眸，床边的矮桌上摆满了各色包装袋，一只银白色的电动玩具在桌面上翻来翻去，费力地扯着塑料袋的开口。  
当然，那并不是电动玩具，而是他身体变小的胞弟。  
“——你是怎么进来的？”  
话语间蕴藏的冰冷几乎让背部的电路冻结，源氏少见地打了个哆嗦，咽了口口水，面对着怒气值正蹭蹭上涨的哥哥：“我……我跟雅典娜说‘帮帮我，我现在很脆弱，需要兄长的安慰’，她就叹了口气，给我开门啦……”  
……守望先锋的智能AI感情是不是也太丰富了点！半藏简直不知是该怒还是该笑，黑着一张脸走进卧室。像是惧怕被哥哥一把扔出门外，小机械忍者躲在包装袋后面，露出半张脸，弧形的听觉接收器慢慢垂下来：“别生气了，哥哥……我买了些东西，就当作私闯卧室的赔礼道歉……”  
臭小子，以前你顶着一头绿毛推开我窗户时可从没道过歉。半藏叹了口气，看着花花绿绿的各类食品被弟弟摊了半桌，上面布满了字体夸张的日文：柿种花生，烤制的鱿鱼腿，源氏最喜欢吃的清汤味薯片，还有……  
他当然认得那个熟悉的木盒。不是什么好酒，连大吟酿的等级都够不上，但他漂泊在外时葫芦里总是灌满了这种酒，并不是怀念，也不是感伤，单纯是习惯了那种味道，习惯了仰头让液体滑下喉咙的微带着辛辣的触感。  
那是来自家乡的，含着隐约的樱花香味的酒。

这间卧室窗朝大海，白天时可以看到海岸边的耸立的嶙峋礁岩，以及在上面起落的海鸥。源氏将视线从窗格上移回来，手里捧着是找兄长借的、权当酒器的葫芦瓶盖。  
“你现在这个样子，真的能喝酒吗？齐格勒不会说什么吗？”  
之前兄长怀疑地问道、，而弟弟盘腿坐在用毛巾堆起的坐垫上，嚼着手里的米果悠然答道：“没关系没关系，虽说没法一醉方休，和哥哥小酌一番还是没问题的。”  
半藏没有再问，随后陷入了长久的沉默。彼时是无光的暗夜，海涛的声音随着风传到两人耳边，知道这么喝着喝着免不了变成郁结于心的冷酒，小小的源氏站起身，朝着兄长枕在桌上的手臂爬去：“跟我说说话吧，哥哥。”  
“……别靠在我手臂上。”  
呃啊，真是无情。源氏恋恋不舍地将小屁股移开了寸许，继续从正面直接进攻，流淌的酒液浸湿了面颊边缩短过的伤痕：“哥哥，你最近是不是心情一直不好？现在这儿只有我们兄弟俩，有什么想说的……”  
上次跟兄长说这种话的时候被一句生硬冷淡的“你又知道什么？”堵了回去，上上次则是更不耐烦的“别说废话了，快滚！”——嘛，至少兄长现在会像护崽的狼一样守在变小的自己身边，源氏乐观地想。大概是矮小的身躯和肉嘟嘟的手掌降低了半藏的警戒心，又或者是来家乡产的酒的作用，半藏总是冷峭的面部表情变得柔和，高扬的眉峰落进凡尘，最终变为了倒映着忧愁的影子。  
“源氏，我……”  
脑海中闪电般窜过许多字句。做弟弟的甚至不用继续再问下去，双龙间的感应告诉了他一切——不仅是这次，每一当机械忍者受伤缺损、进行维修，或是类似这次医疗事故导致的意外变化，半藏都会陷入自责和悔恨的灰暗漩涡中无法自拔。突袭毁灭之拳也好，回花村驱赶另个次元袭来的魔兽（？）也好，究其根本原因，则不得不提到最初的最初，那次差点让岛田源氏殒命、并不得不将肉体转变为机械体的惨烈伤痛。  
“这不是你的错，半藏。”源氏想也不想就立即答道，“情报组传来的消息半途被篡改，谁也没有想到费斯卡的武器性能会在这么短的时间内突然升级。当然，最大的原因是我自己，哥哥，要不是我太轻敌，以为可以轻而易举地切开他们新型号的装甲外壳，随随便便就冲上去……不用担心，这次我绝对会很快就恢复的……”  
小巧的身躯语气急切，用粗短的手臂拽住哥哥的花臂辩解。半藏欲言又止，仰头再灌下一口酒，然而投向源氏的那双眼瞳里写满了痛苦，那是茫茫然走进黑暗的洞穴之中，连回头也胆怯的旅者的眼神。  
源氏啊，人的性命仿佛风中飞散的蓬草，你我的重逢本来就是一次奇迹，谁也不知道这样面对面把酒的日子能够持续到什么时候，我这个罪孽深重的人，又还能见证几次奇迹呢？  
说完这些话的半藏像是累了，肩膀垮下来，面色染上一层并非来自醉意的晦暗。疲累的他自然没有注意到，机械忍者弟弟放下瓶盖，重新戴上了面罩，小小的手脚抓住他的胳膊，一个翻身，沿着手臂嗖嗖地爬上肩头。  
“喂，你干什么，源——”  
小忍者扯住兄长藤黄的发带，在他的肩膀上轻轻一跃，像是滑翔一般从空中垂落，不偏不倚地掉在半藏敞开的浴衣内。  
“既然哥哥是这么想的，那我今晚就和哥哥一起睡吧？”  
“开……开什么玩笑！”半藏不知为何倏地脸红了，伸手就要把小混蛋从怀里拖出来，自己又不是听了恐怖故事不敢上厕所的小鬼，难不成还要人抱在怀里拍着后背说“乖，乖？”？  
“你就把我当做是猫吧，哥……”玩偶大小的忍者靠在他的衣襟上，伸了个大大的懒腰，“我记得哥哥是很喜欢猫的，小时候还背着父亲，偷偷去喂街边的小奶猫……”  
不对，猫是猫，你是你，怎么能混为一谈！  
可任性的幼弟哪会管那么多，不一会儿就蜷缩成一团，沉甸甸地压在他的腹肌上。短短的手指像极了猫儿的肉球，再加上尖耳朵般的听觉接收器，确实差一根尾巴就和猫儿没有两样了……唔，耳朵似乎还晃了两下，肯定是错觉，错觉……  
他无奈地合上衣襟，继续喝剩下的酒。偶尔衣襟里会伸出一只小小的手掌，他只好将鱿鱼足撕成一丝一丝地递过去，任凭对方在自己肚子上心满意足地享用酒肴。  
“就一直维持这样的大小也不错啊。一直在哥哥怀里，听着哥哥的心跳，等遇到敌人了就从衣领里跳出来，在哥哥的肩膀上拔刀，sei——地跳过去，一定能吓到不少人……”  
“笨蛋又说傻话了。”半藏将手指伸进去，弹了一下笨蛋的金属额头，发出当的一声，其中还混入了吃痛的哎哟声。嘴角不由得绽出一丝笑意，心中那个空虚又阴暗的洞穴，似乎也不那么令人痛苦了。

他的梦境多彩而纷乱。  
他梦到伊利奥斯的海面，弯月的倒影上漂浮着白帆，窗外清新的花香带着夜风的凉意扑进怀中。他梦到了尼泊尔的雪山，自己正蹲坐于山腰海拔数千米的屋檐下，铜铃叮当，群山回唱，经幡翻飞如色彩鲜艳的鸟羽。他梦见努巴尼的夜晚，那是一个燥热的夜晚，鲜腐而靡华的气息拂过他的鼻尖，让他目力模糊，唯一清晰的只有窗外花树摇曳，在窗帘上映出的繁复影子。  
梦境永远只会结束在一个地方。在小巷里，在城垣的阴影下，在拉面店门前，在蓝海白沙边的海滨大道，年轻的他踩着脚踏车一路向前，将轰隆轰隆的电车鸣响和黑尾鸥鸣叫全部抛在身后。速度越来越快，凉爽的海风灌满了他的T恤，灌满了他的胸臆，与他同骑的那人显然也兴奋起来，返过头朝他大声喊道，哥哥，看我们谁先骑到城下，落后的要请两人份的冰棒啊！  
他大笑起来，刚想回答说好，却发现刚转过头来的并不是记忆中的那个扎着头巾、一头绿毛的嚣张小子，绿色的无机质荧光在他视野中闪烁着，闪烁着，直到最后视野中那道代表着他弟弟生命的光已经越来越模糊，无限的惊恐从虚空中翻涌而出，汇聚成一道利剑，瞬间劈开了他的心脏——  
“源氏！！”  
他从睡梦中惊醒满身大汗淋漓，过了好一会儿才触碰到了坚硬的现实。海鸟的叫声是真实的，在他面前闪烁的绿色光芒也是真实的，而正紧紧交织在他背后，坚实有力的金属手臂也是真实的。  
“源氏？你变回来了……？”半藏终于反应过来。  
“是的，兄长。”不一会儿就传来弟弟低沉却清晰的声音，“大概是喝了酒的缘故吧？醒来后发现用电负荷过大，一时动弹不得，只好先充会儿电，没想到吵醒了你……兄长是做噩梦了吗？”  
“……没有。”条件反射般地开口否认，半藏垂下眼眸，慢慢平复气息。荧光的闪烁顿时停止，做兄长的还没反应过来，布满伤痕的面颊就贴上了他的肩头，一同而来的还有机械忍者口中呼出的灼热气息。  
“我就在这里……哥哥，我就在这里。”  
我知道，源氏，我知道。  
渴求的回应被压抑在心底，到底是没说出口。只是他终于抛却了一切矜持，一切忍耐和顾忌，将那个命运相系的人紧紧拥入怀中，力道之大，仿佛是在贪恋着金属之下皮肤的体温。

END.


End file.
